SCP-3999
Character Synopsis SCP-3999 is a mysterious entity with the ability to alter reality at a whim. SCP-3999 thrives on torturing Talloran and has been doing so for what is implied to be millions of years. SCP-399 was eventually killed by Talloran, albeit Talloran has to give up his own life in order to completely put down SCP-3999 Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C, possibly 2-A Verse: SCP Foundation Name: SCP-3999, I Am At The Center of Everything That Happens To Me Gender: Inapplicable (SCP-3999 is an entity who's merely an idea, a concious thought) Age: At least Millions of years old (Has been torturing Talloran for this long) Classification: Chaos itself, The thoughts that creep your mind Special Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 8) (Exists as an abstract concept, tied to Talloran), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation (Drastically altered its own containment file), Plot Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Spatial Manipulation (Altered the space of Room 710), Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Created life within SCP-2432-Prime, infected Talloran with tapeworms), Abstract Existence and Chaos Manipulation (Stated to be an entity that "defied description" and "was chaos itself"), Void Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Erased the memories of the guards assigned to its containment chamber), Heat Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Melted a room and plunged Talloran into a realm of darkness), Healing (After tearing a woman's eyes out, cutting her legs off and disemboweling her body, he immediately healed her damage and took her out for ice cream), Resurrection (Repeatedly resurrected Talloran's family after killing them over and over again), Resistance to Power Nullification (Overcame the effects of Scranton Reality Anchors and Telekill, which are designed to suppress the reality warping properties of subjects) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Can create and destroy entire realities just to spite Talloran. Created SCP-2432-Prime, of which is an entire universe parallel to ours. Caused ZK-class end-of-reality scenario, destroying The Universe), possibly '''Multiverse Level+ '(It is heavily implied that SCP-3999's destruction effected not just a singular reality but the entire Multiverse, of which is stated to be infinite. This is evident by the fact Talloran states "I refuse to believe the only thing left in the entire multiverse is your stupidity.") 'Speed: Infinite '(Can destroy entire universes, move within their void of nonexistence and create new ones, multiple times), possibly 'Omnipresent '(Was supposedly "Everything, all things, forever", indicating 3999 is one with existence) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can destroy and create entire universes as a result of his grudge towards Talloran. Caused a ZK-class end-of-reality scenario, which ended atleast the universe), possibly 'Multiversal+ '(It's quite possible SCP-3999's destruction effected the entire multiverse, which is stated and agreed upon to be Infinite in scale) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Has survived the destruction of the universe many times), possibly 'Multiversal+ '(Possibly survived the destruction of all realitites, which includes Infinite Universes) '''Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless '(Was implied to have tortured Talloran for millions of years and is further implied he can do this for an eternity) 'Range: Universal+ '(Can distort entire universes, molding them to his will) 'Intelligence: Sadistically cunning, came up with new ways to torture Talloran for millions of years straight until it was stopped Weaknesses: It's linked to Talloran and should he die, so does SCP-3999. When killed all effects on reality are removed Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:SCP Foundation Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Void Embodiments Category:Memory Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Space Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tier 2